A Magical Valentine
by SweetRedSunshine
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and there's a fancy dress raising party at the PPTH. What this special day will bring to Dr. House and Dr. Cameron?
1. Chapter 1

House and Wilson were in the hospital hall seeing as many people were decorating the hospital with Valentine's motives.

"A fancy dress raising party on Valentine's. Lame!!" House said closing his eyes.

"I like it" Wilson said and moved his eyes to his friends.

"You're lame" House accused him.

"Everybody will wear a mask and will seek their lover" Wilson said.

"Again, LAME!!!" House said as he pushed the elevator button with his cane.

"It's gonna be an interesting night, I promise you" Wilson said as he entered the elevator.

"It'll better be or I kill you" House said as the elevator doors closed.

Meanwhile, in the ER...

"Aren't you excited, Allison?" Nurse Lily said.

"About what?"

"About tonight, about the party. Can't believe you haven't heard about it"

"Oh, I'm not going"

"What??!! Come on, Allison, it's Valentine's."

"Yeah, that's the reason why I'm not going"

"Valentine's is always a special day, who knows maybe you're lucky and Prince Charming appears"

"Like that will happen"

"Ally, I don't like this attitude you're having, you need to go out a little and have some fun. It's healthy."

"I'm tired"

"I really imagine you tonight at home, alone, eating a chocolate box that you will treat yourself, watching Jerry Maguire and crying your eyes out because you wanna be Dorothy Boyd and be exactly as in love as she is" Cameron was now staring at her. Lily started to laugh. "So, I'm right, that's exactly what you planned"

"How the party is gonna be like?" Allison asked

"Well, it's a fancy dress party and here comes the most interesting, there's gonna be a ball and..." Lily started to laugh of excitement.

"And what?" Allison said

"Carol made me promise not to say a word"

"Come on, Lily, now you have to tell me"

"I can't"

"Then I won't be coming" Allison said as she moved to attend another patient.

"I can't tell you the surprise but I can tell you that House is attending the party" Allison stopped on her tracks.

"Say that again, you've said that House is attending the party? Are we talking about the same House?" Allison said puzzled.

"Do you know any other House who's abrasive, rude, uses a cane and works at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital?" Lily said ironically.

"Got it clearly, Lily, thank you very much" And with that, Allison went to the patient.

"So, you're coming, right?" Lily yelled with a smile but Cameron didn't answer.


	2. Chapter 2

By mid-morning, Dr. Allison Cameron was definitely on her nerves. Each corner she turned she saw a reminder that it was St. Valentine's Day. Plastic hearts hanging, heart shaped balloons, even she heard some love songs sounding in the clinic. She really should have stayed at home. Things in the ER wasn't any better, the typical accidents that happened in Valentine's. The typical girlfriend who got a bad burn while she was cooking a heart-shaped cake for her boyfriend, a couple who got stuck with their mouth piercings when they kissed... Cameron mentally counted into ten in order to calm herself and continue with her job. Just a few more hours and I'll go home, she thought

In the meantime, in Diagnostics, Kutner and 13 were also filling the room with Valentine's motifs.

"Kutner, you're not gonna get Secret Valentine this time. Get rid of all this!" House barked.

"No!" 13 said

"You think that with that NO! you're gonna scare me" House said smirking.

"You said we have to stand on our ideas, so we're not getting rid of the decoration. All the hospital is full of it, a little more won't harm you"

"I don't need a reminder that is Valentine's in here too" House said as he headed to his office.

"Killjoy" Kutner said as he started to remove the motifs.

"I heard it!" House yelled.

"Leave it, if he doesn't like, he should get rid of it by himself" 13 ordered.

By lunchtime, Wilson went to House's office with some lunch.

"Well?" Wilson said

"Well what?" House said.

"You got the fancy dress?"

"It's not really a fancy dress"

"What is it then?" Wilson said.

"What about you?" House changed

"I picked up the fancy dress this morning. I'll be a Roman" House raised his eyebrows and couldn't resist to smile.

"Ave Wilson" House mocked him.

"So, I'm guessing that Cuddy will be your Roman lady. I've heard she'll wear a Can-Can, are you really sure you want her to be your Valentine?"

"Stop it and she's not wearing a can-can"

"Oh, so you know what she'll be wearing"

"I don't, but she's not wearing a can-can"

"Right" House said with a smirk.

"Do you have a love song in your Ipod?"

"Are you kidding me?" House said.

"Or a slow song?" Wilson said

"Why?"

"You have it or not?"

"I guess"

"Ok, stand up"

"Hold it, I'm not gonna dance with you" House said.

"You have to rehearse a bit or you're gonna be ridiculous"

"I'm a cripple, rings you any bell?" House said showing him his cane. "I can't rock"

"You know that when we have to seek our lover, it's gonna be something soft, you won't have to move much"

"I'm not dancing with you, Wilson!" House said from his seat.

"Alright, do whatever you like but then don't annoy me with..."

"Shut up! 13, leave the damn paperwork and come here" House yelled.

"What do you want now?" 13 said slightly annoyed.

"You teach me with her" House ordered.

"Teach you what?"13 said.

"House needs to be reminded how to dance with a woman properly" 13 looked at him with surprise.

"You're kidding me?" 13 said seriously

"It's been a long time. Go!" House ordered

"Why me? Why don't you rehearse with Wilson or with a hanger?" 13 said

"My leg hurts and we need a woman. Go!"

"May I?" Wilson said and 13 nodded. "Alright, you bow at her"

"What about her?" House said.

"Women don't need to rehearse, they know what they have to do" Wilson said. "Can I continue?"

"Sorry maestro" House said mockingly

"First rule, you're the one who's leading her even if you are a cripple, you're in charge of the dance so...um" Wilson put an arm around 13's waist. "It's important to have the hand in the middle of her back, not higher or lower, and you don't have to press it tight, you have to be a gentleman and be respectful with the lady"

"Then the distance between the dancers has to be close but without touching each other" 13 continued.

"And how you know that, 13?" House said raising an eyebrow.

"A woman..." 13 started

"What is going on here?!!" Cuddy said and at that Wilson get loose of 13.

"We're..." Wilson said.

"Killjoy" House accused Cuddy.

"You're supposed to be on the clinic" Cuddy said.

"13, to the clinic" And House dropped her his badge.

"And the dance?" 13 asked.

"Here's the substitute. Go!" And 13 left the office annoyed.

"An explanation now!" Cuddy demanded.

"Really easy one, House's coming to the party and he needs some advice in order not to made a fool of himself at the ball"

"You're coming to the party?" Cuddy asked puzzled. "You're serious?"

"Come on, Wilson, proceed"

"Lisa" Wilson asked permission.

"Wait a minute" Cuddy said.

"You left it in the arm around the waist, hand in the middle of the back, not higher or lower, distance close but not touching target, what else?" House said

"You never wanna attend this kind of parties, why now? Why on Valentine's? You hate Valentine's!!" Cuddy said.

"Then you take her hand softly, same method as the hand in the back, don't hold it tight, quite loose and we're ready to move"

"Let's dance now" House said pressing play.

"House!" Cuddy said.

"Eye contact" Wilson said and took Lisa's chin so she was staring at him.

"No talking" Lisa said, there was no way House would tell her why he was attending so she decided to help. "Eyes should tell what words can't" And Lisa and Wilson started waltzing around the office until the song ended.

"You bow at her again and kiss on her hand" Wilson concluded.

"Got it?" Cuddy said

"I'm sure you're better doing a can-can but yeah, I got the idea" House said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

5 pm, Dr. Allison Cameron checks out, finally!

"Going home, Allison?" Lily asked.

"Yep, at last" Cameron asked. "Shouldn't you be going home too and get ready for tonight?"

"I wished I was but my shift doesn't end until 7" Lily answered.

"Isn't it the ball at 8?" Lily nodded. "You won't get on time"

"I already have the fancy dress here, a quick change of clothes and right on time for the party" Lily said with a smile. "Wanna see it?"

"I.." Cameron started.

"Come on!" Lily took Cameron's hand and both went to the locker room. "Well, what do you think?"

"Well...I, I wasn't really expecting something like this, but..." Cameron said with a smile. "It's cool"

"Really?" Lily said.

"Yep, you'll be a great pin up lady. I'm sure you'll get a good Valentine" Lily smiled. "Well, you better go or your shift will be extended because you're not where you are supposed to be. Have fun at the party" And Allison headed to the door.

"Ally! Come to the party! You'll regret it later"

"I don't have any fancy dress and what's more, I don't see why we have to celebrate love this particular day. If you are really in love with a person, you celebrate it everyday not just once every year" Allison answered.

"First, you can be dressed as a nurse, second, it's a raising party, it's for raising money for the kids and third, you're right about celebrating love all year and not just one day but still..."

"And what happens with the people that are not in love? What about them? They get sad and miserable because they don't have anyone near them, because they don't have love in their lives"

"Honey, I don't have anybody either but still I'm an optimistic person. Valentine's is always a special day for couples and for single people. Lots of new relationships flourish this day because love is in the air. Our Prince Charming can be in front of us and who knows, maybe today is the day when that Prince Charming will gain courage and approach us"

"You're a dreamer, Lily" Allison said with a smirk

"Come on, Ally, please, please, don't make me beg you"

"You're already doing it"

"Come, stay for a while and if you don't feel comfortable then leave. Do it for the kids"

"I'll think about it but I don't promise you anything"

"That's my Ally" And Lily kissed her cheek.

"Now, go!" Cameron ordered.

It was 8 o'clock and the fancy dress party was about the start. The hospital hall was all dimly lit. All the ladies were in the hall in their best fancy dresses and wearing a mask whereas the men also wearing a mask where in the first floor leaning in the balcony getting a full view of the ladies below. Suddenly, the music ceased and a man went up the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the first Valentine's fancy dress raising party!" Everybody clapped.

"About time, Wilson, what took you so long?" House said trying to contain his laughter. "Have you looked at yourself?"

"Got trouble tying my sandals. This is your fancy dress, a tuxedo?"

"I'm James Bond and I have license to smack you with my cane if you don't shut up" House said.

"You must think who's this guy?. I'm the one who's bringing the music tonight and well, Dr. Lisa Cuddy asked me to say her speech because she doesn't want to be discovered yet" The man said with a mischievous smile. "Who will be the lucky one? She's in between all these beautiful ladies, so gentleman, start looking"

"I know where she is" House said proudly

"Where?" Wilson whispered. "I need to know"

"You should have come earlier"

"Damn you, House" Wilson said annoyed

"Ok, now pay attention. Gentleman, this is for all of you. As you can see each lady is wearing a number on her lapel. You see this row of stools, each of them will sit in one of them and then they will be blindfolded. Then gentlemen interested in these ladies will come down and we will start the game" The man announced.

"She's the one which the Charleston fancy dress" House said as he started to move from his side.

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked

"It's obvious she's not coming..." House started as he was starting to untie his bowtie.

"Um, House..."Wilson said grabbing his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you want now?" House said rather annoyed.

"Look" Wilson pointed at the entrance. And there she was Dr. Allison Cameron dressed as an angel. She was wearing a long white with silver embroidery gown and a pair of celestial wings were attached to the back of her dress. Her hair was up and curled and her eyes were hidden by a black mask. House looked at her and quickly went to hide.

"What are you doing?" Wilson said.

"She can't see me" House said

"But... you seem like a child"

"Tell me what you see" House commanded.

"She's a little bit lost, oh, not anymore, someone has called her" Wilson reported.

"Ally" Lily called

"Hey!" Cameron saluted

"You've come!!! Oh, look at you! You look so beautiful. I can't believe you've been able to find a fancy dress this quickly"

"Oh, no, no. I got it put away in a trunk at home. I was supposed to wear it for Halloween but I got sick"

"Well, you can wear it well tonight" Lily said with a smile. "I'm sure your beauty will attract some admirers"

"She's with Nurse Lily" House said

"Who??" House said confused

"The pin-up"

"Why do you wear a number and why all the boys are in the first floor?" Allison asked

"I think that Lily is telling Cameron about the game"

"So, who are the boys? Have you manage to recognize any? Allison said intrigued.

"On your very right, the pirate, you see it?" Allison nodded. "That's Dr. Kutner"

"Oh, yeah, one of House's new employees" Allison said

"Just in front of the elevator, there's Dr. Wilson as a Roman" Cameron smiled. "Haven't seen House though, I guess he got cold feet at the end" At that, Cameron felt a little bit sad. "And there's Dr. Chase as a sailor. Ally?"

"Oh, yeah, I see him" Cameron said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Ladies and gentleman, it's time. Ladies wearing numbers from 1 to 10, please approach" the man announced.

"Come on, Lily, you're number 5" Allison said.

"Nope, you're number 5" Lily said putting the number to Allison's lapel.

"But..." Allison said while Ally approached her to the crowd.

"Come on, number 5, don't be shy!" the man said

"Um, House, House!!" Wilson called nervously

"What now?"

"Cameron's number 5, Lily has changer her number to her" Wilson said

"Come on!" House said

"What are you doing?"

"I'm a cripple" House said calling the elevator. "If I take the stairs, I'll get down tomorrow"

"Ladies, sit down and relax" The man said as each lady was getting blindfolded. Little Cameron know that two seats further than her was Dr. Cuddy, wearing number 1, at that image, she let go a little smile before she was getting blindfolded. "Well, ladies are already blindfolded. Gentleman, you got your choice? Try not to kill each other in order to be the first, please. I'm sure anyone of you wanna work tonight. Ok, ready, steady, GO!!" And all the gentleman started to run as fast as they could in order to get downstairs and get in front of their loving Valentine. House and Wilson were far ahead and Wilson got in front of Dr. Cuddy the first, House was a bit behind and got almost the first. Dr. Parker got first in front of Dr. Cameron.

"Ejem" House said while touching his back with his silver cane. Dr. Parker turned around and House shot him a deathly glare and his cane ready to smack him. Dr. Parker understood and moved behind House. "Good move" House whispered. Wilson who was watching the whole scene couldn't hold his smile while he shook his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, lots of candidates for these ladies" The man said. "Number 5, you are the one who have the largest queue" At that, Cameron couldn't hold his smile and blushed a bit. "Ok, here comes the second and funny part of the game. Gentlemen have already done their part, now it's your time, ladies. You will have to identify your Valentine by touching him" Everybody let go a scream of surprise. Allison let go a nervous laugh and House couldn't hold his smile either.

"Whoa, man!" Allison said.

"Ladies, you can only take off your blindfold, if you are 100 sure. If you guess your Valentine incorrectly, you'll get eliminated. If you don't know who he is and don't take off your blindfold, you can discard the gentleman and identify the next one on the row and if you guess your Valentine correctly, well, you'll have a very nice evening together" The man said with a huge smile. "Ok, ready??! Can't hear you, ladies"

"Yeah!" Ally said and let go a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, gentlemen approach closer to the ladies and expose your hands. Most important thing, don't speak. At three, gentleman, guide the ladies to your hands. One, two, three." Ally's hands were taken softly and after that, she started to analyse.

"Soft" Ally said. "Very long fingers, so there must be someone very tall, there's a papercut here..."

"Stop!" The man alerted. "Now, we move to the hair. Gentleman, guide your lady's hand to your head. And go!"

"Ok" Ally said aloud and she let go a nervous sigh. House could feel she was nervous.

"Short hair, not Chase. I don't think it's Wilson because I'm sure he's Cuddy's Valentine" Ally thought.

"Stop!" The man announced. "Now comes the crucial part, face. Ladies, go!" Ally moved her hands from his head to his ears and then to the cheeks.

"Oh, my" Ally thought. "No, no, this can't be possible. Ok, think of all the man in the hospital who wear beard, well, it's not really a beard, it's a stubble" House could see Ally's debacle and he was fighting not to smirk. "You can wear a stubble from one day to another, oh, gosh. Wait, let me check something" Ally's hand moved softly from his cheek to his neck, she was looking for the shooting scar. House was loving the feeling of her hands caressing his skin. When she reached the target, she put a hand on her mouth. "This can't be true" Allison thought as she started to remove her blindfold.

"Number 5 is starting to remove her blindfold, are you really sure?" The man said and Allison stopped on her tracks.

"I hope so" Allison thought. "House?" She said shyly and House untied her blindfold. When the barrier between her eyes was lifted, Cameron couldn't believe her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's, Allison" House said with a smile.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have the first couple. Excellent job, number 5!!!!" And everybody started clapping. After other Valentines were discovered, the first ball initiated.

"I, I..." Cameron was totally surprised and started to laugh nervously.

"Shhhhh" House said putting a finger on her lips. "Let's dance" House took her hand and guided her to the middle of the ballroom. Wilson saw House with Cameron and House sent Wilson a thumbs up. Wilson smiled and so did Cuddy. Now, she really understood why he attended the party. House needed a reason to finally confess his love to Cameron. During the whole waltz, House and Cameron were totally immersed in themselves, no words were needed, their eyes and their closeness did it all. At the end, House bowed at her and kissed her hand very lovingly. Cameron was in Heaven.

"I didn't know you were such a great dancer" Cameron said with a smile and House smiled her back.

"You wanna go and get a drink?" House offered

"I'd love too" Cameron said and House offered her his arm. Both went to the little patio as the second round of the game took place. Both knew that from that day on, nothing would be the same.

"I, I thought you weren't coming" House said.

"I wasn't going to" Cameron said firmly

"Really? And what made you change your mind?" He knew what but he wanted to hear it himself.

"A certain diagnostician, I'm sure you him. Tall, attractive and with the most piercing blue eyes you can ever imagine." House smirked at that "I was told he was in the guests list. I was surprised he was so I decided I wanted to see it with my own eyes. What about you?"

"An certain immunologist. After three long years, it was now or never" Allison smiled. Both were loving this game.

"I'm glad we both decided to come" Cameron said.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, angel. I thought you didn't believe in God and angels" Allison let go a laugh.

"And you look so handsome and hot in that tuxedo, Mr. Bond?"

"See why we fit together so well, you've been the only one who guessed it right"

"Well, let's just say I know you well" Cameron said seductively.

"I'm friends with Mr. Bond but we are very different. I think you like House better than Bond. Mr. House is rather more interesting" House said in the same tone. "And I know you like mystery" Cameron bite her lip. "I actually prefer Scotch to Martini, I prefer a Triumph than an Aston Martin, I'm not British, I'm a man of only one woman" House said caressing her cheek with tenderness. "I'm sexier than him" House said leaning on her "And I'm sure I'm a better kisser than him"

"Well, Mr. House, that's something I have to test" And Cameron closed the distance between both. The kiss started slow, soft and then got passionate. "Definitely, the best" Cameron said and both kissed again.

"I think I'm gonna start loving Valentine's after today" House said.

"And I think I'm gonna start believing in the magic of Valentine again after today"

"I love you" House said

"I love you too" And both kissed tenderly.

"Let's go inside or you'll catch a cold" House said putting an arm around her waist and Cameron leaned to him. "Ok, honey, now we are going to fight to get a trip to Venice that it's going to be auctioned to the couples of the first round"

"That sounds amazing"

"We need to distract Wilson and Cuddy, I'm sure they want the trip too" House said

"Over my dead body." Cameron said. "That trip has to be ours!!"

"That's my Ally!" House said. And both joined the party again.


End file.
